El Detective y el Lobo Gris
by Miyano B. Ritsune
Summary: todo el grupo de amigos y conocidos de Edogawa Conan van a Sauville, su compañera Ai Haibara, ambos toman una pildora para volver a su cuerpo original pero... viajaron en el tiempo en el año 1924. parejas: ConanxAi VictoriquexKujo
1. ¿Donde estamos?

**EL DETECTIVE Y EL LOBO GRIS  
><strong>**探偵と灰色オオカミ**

**CAPITULO 1: ¿DONDE ESTAMOS?**

Llego a su destino el avión en donde tomo 9 personas, una de ellas es el famoso detective del nuevo siglo, Kudo Shinichi, un chico de preparatoria de 17 años, tras al investigar a unos hombres vestidos de negro, uno de ellos estaba haciendo una entrega ilegal, pero uno de ellos lo vio y le golpeo por la espalda dejándolo indefenso, le obligaron beber una droga dejándolo desmayado, al despertar, su cuerpo… se convirtió en un niño de 7 años, tras conversar a uno de sus vecinos que es uno de sus compañeros, le dio un consejo de que no revelara su identidad verdad, ya que fuera así, podría volver a matarlo y a sus seres queridos, así que decidió cambiarse de nombre y ahora es Edogawa Conan, el segundo pasajero fue la responsable de crear esa droga llamada APTX4869, su nombre es Haibara Ai, su nombre verdadero es Miyano Shiho, ella estaba unida en la organización negra en donde están esas dos personas que encogieron a Shinichi, pero tras que uno de ellos llamado Gin y su compañero Vodka (son los que encogieron a Shinichi) mato a la hermana de Shiho, su única pariente, se les hizo enfrente pero la encerraron, así que tomo la misma píldora y se encogió y ahora es compañera de Shinichi en resolver el caso de la organización, la otra pasajera es Mouri Ran, la mejor amiga de Shinichi, ella adopto a Shinichi pero en Conan para que fuera quedarse vivir con ella, ella está enamorada de Shinichi aun que no lo ha dicho a Shinichi en su forma original (en verdad se lo dijo en forma de Conan ya que ella no sabía que él era Shinichi), el siguiente pasajero es Mouri Kogoro, el padre de Ran, es un pésimo Detective, pero gracias a Conan puede resolver el caso pero gana el crédito Kogoro, el siguiente pasajero es Hakase Agasa (su nombre es Agasa Hiroshi, Hakase se dice profesor) el vecino de Shinichi, el que le dio el consejo sobre su identidad, el inventa cosas para el pequeño Shinichi para resolver sus casos, los otros tres pasajeros son niños, una niña llamada Yoshida Ayumi, una niña de 7 años que se enamoro de Shinichi en forma de Conan, el otro es niño llamado Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, un chico con una inteligencia que le puede ayudar a Conan aun que no llega a ser cierto en los casos, el se enamoro de dos chicas, de Ayumi y de Shiho pero en forma de Ai, el ultimo chico es Kojima Genta, un chico gordo que ayuda a veces en problemas a Ayumi junto con Mitsuhiko aun que a veces los mete en problemas, el está enamorado de Ayumi nada mas, y ellos tres formaron los Shounen Tantei (la liga juvenil de detectives) y el ultimo pasajero es Suzuki Sonoko, mejor amiga de Ran, Shinichi le sirve a ella para terminar los casos si no está Kogoro y ella también gana el crédito, Sonoko los invito a ir un viaje a Europa a un lugar llamado Sauville, ya que aun sigue siendo famosa por las leyendas urbanas y los cuentos de terror, al salir empezaron a ver todo el lugar de Sauville

"muy bien chicos" dijo Sonoko "bienvenidos a Sauville, el lugar más famoso en historias de terror y leyendas urbanas"

"jeje" dijo Conan

_Reconociendo bien a Ran, no le gustara de todo_ pensó Conan

"¿y bien Ran? ¿Qué historia te cuento?"

"eh… yo estoy bien Sonoko" dijo Ran

"¿estás segura? si quieres llama a tu marido para que venga y te protege"

"maldición Sonoko, Shinichi no es mi marido"

"pero si lo parecen"

Ran frunció el ceño, Conan empezó a salirle un poco de miedo

_Sonoko cálmate, esto no es bueno_

Sonoko agito los brazos

"venga Ran, es una broma, no es necesario que te pongas triste"

Después Ran le pego a un poste doblándolo, todos voltearon hacia ella con caras de sorprendidos

"ese estúpido Detective no es mi marido, y no sé en qué caso tan estúpido esta ahora" después casi pone una cara triste "lo estoy esperando, paso mucho… pero no puedo verlo, solo escucharlo"

Conan sintió un poco de tristeza

_Ran…_

"pero…" después apretó el puño y le pego una pared dejando una gran grieta "cuando vuelva sentirá mi fuerza"

_Ahora no se si quiero volver en mi forma real o no_

"bueno, seguimos caminando en cada parte"

Siguieron caminando, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta les impresionaba ver Sauville, ellos nunca salieron de Japon, Conan sonreía a ellos, Hakase está tomando fotos para recuerdos, Ai sigue normal como siempre al igual que Conan pero les interesaba ver un nuevo lugar que no vieron, Conan seguía viendo a Ran y aun no sabía si regresar a su forma original o no, Ai noto que sentía Conan así que tuvo una idea, llegaron a un hotel y pudieron alojarse ahí, Ran y Sonoko fueron a ver más de Sauville

"Kudo-kun" dijo Ai en un tono frio

"¿Qué sucede Haibara?" dijo Conan volteando hacia a ella

"ven"

Ella empezó a caminar directo al hotel, Conan también la siguió

_Dentro del hotel_

Entraron en su apartamento, Ai agarro una botella y saco una píldora y se lo dio a Conan

"¿un antídoto temporal?" dijo Conan

Ai asistió con la cabeza

"esta vez ha sido modificado, durara más tiempo"

Conan sonrió

"bien, lo tomare… por lo menos intentare que Ran no me mate… pero" después vio a Ai "tú también tómalo"

Ai hizo una cara confusa

"¿de qué hablas Kudo-kun? ¿Para qué quiero volver a mi forma original?"

"por lo menos, quiero al menos que disfrutas este lugar en tu cuerpo original, y lo importante la organización no está en este lugar, así que no hay problema de que intenten matarte"

Ai sonrio

"bien, pero primero hay que comprar ropa, ya que tu ni yo compramos"

Conan asistió, dejo la píldora en un lugar oculto y se fueron al centro comercial

_5 minutos_

Conan y Ai ya tuvieron sus ropas, se fueron de nuevo al apartamento, se pusieron la ropa, Conan agarro su píldora, Ai agarro también su píldora de la botella, después la tomaron, paso 1 segundo y sintió dolor pero…

_Esta es la primera vez que me duele muy fuerte, ¿Por qué? Todos los antídotos temporales no se sintieron así_

después su visión su visión se empezó a ser borrosa y luego oscuro, Conan y Ai no veían nada pero escuchaban voces

"_¿Qué sucede…?" _dijo una voz masculina, no pudo escuchar lo que dijo después

"_no lo sé… pero los vi ellos dos tirados" _dijo una voz femenina

"¿_tirados?"_

"_si"_

"_¿usamos el elevador para llevarlos al hospital?"_

"_muy bien… pero no estaré afuera, solo los llevare al ascensor, tú te encargaras de lo demás"_

"_¡hey! ¡Espera…!"_

Después no escucharon nada

_1 hora despues_

Conan y Ai empezaron a ver, aun veían borroso pero poco a poco empezaron a ver, el lugar no parecía como el apartamento, parecía algo más antiguo de lo esperado

"¿Dónde…estamos?" dijeron Conan y Ai

Ellos están en una habitación, en camas diferentes, vieron su cuerpo y parecía que volvió a la normalidad pero aun no sabían dónde estaban, después se abrió la puerta y se vio un chico de cabello negro, casi desordenado, ojos negros y llevaba un traje negro con corbata

"a, así que por fin despertaron" dijo ese chico

"eh… si" dijeron ellos dos

"¿Qué les sucedió?"

Conan intento recordar y recordó que se tomo el antídoto temporal

"pues… es algo confuso… no sé cómo relatarlo"

"si no puedes está bien… ¿Cómo se llaman?"

"me llamo Kudo Shinichi" dijo Shinichi

"Miyano Shiho"

El chico formo una sonrisa y cerró los ojos

"mucho gusto conocerlos Kudo-kun, Miyano-san"

"¿Quién eres tú?"

El abrió los ojos

"mi nombre es Kujo Kazuya"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Bueno este es mi primer Crossover y decidí en Detective Conan y Gosick ya que Gosick me recuerda a Detective Conan y Detective Conan a Gosick, bueno los únicos personajes de Detective Conan serán Conan (Shinichi) y Ai(Shiho) que entraran en el mundo de Gosick, bueno, disfrunten la historia y comenten, la historia será algo igual como la serie solo que después de los dos primeros capítulos de Gosick


	2. Primer encuentro

**EL DETECTIVE Y EL LOBO GRIS  
><strong>**探偵と灰色オオカ****ミ**

**CAPITULO 2: PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

"mi nombre es Kujo Kazuya" dijo el chico

"Kujo… ¿en dónde estamos?" dijo Shinichi

Kazuya hizo un gesto de confusión

"en Sauville por supuesto"

Shinichi y Shiho empezaron a ver de nuevo todo el lugar

_Este lugar no parece Sauville _pensó Shinichi

"¿en qué lugar de Sauville?"

"St. Marguerite Academy"

"¿en una Academia?"

Kazuya asistió, Shinichi volteo hacia alado y vio sus lentes, después frunció el ceño

_Si me vio que en mi forma original pero con lentes… maldición, tendré que llevarlos puestos si no preguntara y tendré líos _pensó Shinichi

Agarro los lentes y se los puso, intento pararse pero lo detuvo Kazuya

"es mejor que descanses"

"estoy bien…"

Después se levanto y vio por la venta, al ver afuera quedo impresionado que se sentó en la cama aun impresionado, Shiho tuvo curiosidad así que también se levanto y vio por la ventana y al igual que Shinichi se impresiono, afuera de la ventana se podía ver la Academia pero en estilo diferente, eso no les preocupo, si no afuera, ya que no había ningún edificio, todo está en campo

"es…es imposible" dijo Shiho

Kazuya seguía confuso

"¿Qué es imposible?"

Shinichi volteo a Kazuya

"Kujo ¿en qué año estamos?" dijo Shinichi con desesperación

"¿eh?..."

Shinichi se levanto y le agarro de los hombros

"¿en qué año estamos?"

"¡en 1924!" dijo un poco asustado

Shinichi y Shiho se impresionaron, Shinichi de nuevo se sentó y bajo la cabeza

"puedes… dejarnos solos por el momento…"

"s-si"

Kazuya se dirigió a la puerta y salió, Shinichi volteo hacia Shiho

"Hai- perdón, Miyano ¿también pasas esto?"

Shiho asistió

"¿recuerdas lo que paso antes de llegar aquí?"

"s-si…, te dije que tenía una botella con cinco antídotos, te di uno, tú me dijiste que también me tomara uno para disfrutar de Sauville, fuimos a comprar ropa, regresamos al hotel y tomamos el antídoto y… y… estamos aquí…"

Shinichi frunció el ceño

"las modificaciones que hiciste… fue para acabar aquí"

"es imposible, no sé como regresar en el tiempo, cada parte me llevo a que podía regresarnos a nuestros cuerpos originales… no puede ser…"

"¿Qué?"

"un cálculo… que hice, mi resultado fue el tiempo… y en volver a nuestros cuerpos originales, el resultado fue "volver con más tiempo", pensé… que podrías durar más pero…"

"hiciste una píldora del tiempo"

Shiho asistió

"maldición… y ¿Cómo regresaremos a nuestra época?"

"no lo sé Kudo-kun, estamos en 1924, ¿Dónde crees que sacare todo el material para poder conseguir volver al tiempo?, tengo las claves en como volver pero no tengo como hacer un antídoto, tenía todo en el laboratorio de Hakase… espera"

"¿Qué?"

"esta es la única idea que tengo, no puede haber otra mas"

"¿Cuál es Miyano?"

"esperar…"

"¡estás un poco alterada o que!, para eso ya estaremos muertos y ni siquiera llegando a nuestra época"

Shiho frunció el ceño

"hasta tú tienes la repuesta Kudo-kun, todo este tiempo tomando los antídotos"

Shincihi empezó a pensar y recordó

"es cierto… aun no tenemos el antídoto completo, solo temporal, así que igual que la veces que tome el antídoto, volvía en Conan, así que si estamos en el tiempo…"

"sería lo mismo, regresamos a nuestro tiempo original"

Shinichi tomo un suspiro

"bueno… al menos sabemos que estamos a salvo, pero… ¿Qué haremos?, no sabemos en donde quedarnos"

Shiho tomo un suspiro

"tenemos que estudiar en la Academia, así podremos tener una habitación, decimos que somos extranjeros y decidimos estudiar aquí"

"si… parece que es la única forma"

"pero lo importante es de que no deben saber de que somos del futuro, podría cambiar mucho la línea del tiempo, hasta probablemente provocar un apocalipsis en nuestra época"

"si hacemos eso… aun así si regresamos… moriremos"

"exacto"

"vaya lio que tenemos… bueno, Kujo sabe nuestros nombres, no podemos guardar nuestra identidad ahora"

"si…"

Después Shinichi sonrió y se acerco a Shiho, Shiho vio cara a cara a Shinichi, ella podía sentir su aliento, ella se enamoro de Shinichi cuando el prometió protegerla de la organización y cualquier peligro, ella se ruborizo pero pudo ocultarlo

"¿Qué quieres Kudo-kun?"

"ya no tendrás miedo de lo que pasara ahora ¿verdad?"

"¿eh?"

"la organización no existe, Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, el jefe, todos ellos no existen"

Shiho sonrió

"además… así te acuerdas de la formula de este antídoto, podremos regresar el tiempo en el que se creó la organización y así podremos destruirla, yo no estaré encogido, tu no serás parte de la organización, estarás con tu familia"

"es cierto… podremos cambiar el tiempo… gracias Kudo-kun"

Shinichi sonrió

"de nad-"

No pudo terminar la frase ya que Shiho le abrazo, Shinichi quedo impresionado pero después le abrazo y siento algo diferente al abrazar a Shiho

_¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que siento? Esto es diferente… cuando estoy con Miyano, siempre era algo natural, pero esta vez… no sé cómo explicarlo_

Después, Shinichi dejo de abrazarla pero Shiho seguía abrazándolo

"em... Miyano…"

Shiho reacciono y se separo de inmediato

"perdón… es que… estoy emocionada de que tenemos una posibilidad de detener a la organización"

Shinichi sonrió

"bueno hay que buscar ropa"

"si…"

Empezaron a buscar pero no encontraron nada, abrieron la puerta y vieron a Kazuya desde lejos, Shinichi tomo un suspiro

_Es bueno de que esta lejos_

"¡Kujo!"

Kazuya volteo y vio a Shinichi, el se acerco

"¿sí?"

"esto… perdona mi reacción, como no recuerdo nada, no pude pensar bien en qué año estamos y pensé que estaba unos años atrás"

"y ¿Miyano-san? ¿por qué se impresiono también?"

"bueno… al parecer se impresiono del paisaje"

"entiendo,"

"¿podrias traernos algo de ropa?"

"¿eh?... ¿ah? Si"

Después Kazuya desapareció dando la vuelta (Shinichi y Shiho no están desnudos, tienen una camisa que tapa todo), Shinichi cerró la puerta y espero

_5 minutos después_

Tocaron la puerta, Shinichi fue abrirla y apareció una mujer, ya madura, tenía el pelo marrón, piel pálida y lleva lentes, mostraba una sonrisa, atrás de ella esta Kazuya

"¡hola a todos!" dijo esa mujer

"perdonen, me encontró cuando venía con algo de ropa"

"me llamo Cecile Laffite! (en nombre japonés decido poner primero el apellido y después el nombre, cuando no lo es mejor decido ponerlo primero su nombre y después su apellido) ¿Cuál es el suyo?"

"K-Kudo Shinichi"

"Miyano Shiho"

"ya veo, asi que son japoneses… espera, Miyano-san, casi no pareces Japonesa

"ah… eso, mi padre es Japonés, mi madre es británica"

"ya veo… asi ¿Qué tu familia esta aquí?"

"eh… no, mis padres tienen trabajo en Japon, y decidí ir aquí para estudiar"

"entiendo ¿es igual para ti Kudo-kun?"

Shiho frunció el ceño pero luego se relajo

"si… yo también vine aquí para estudiar"

"ya veo… bueno, ya tenemos a dos estudiantes del extranjero mas" dijo formando una sonrisa

"¿eh?" dijeron ellos dos

"¿Cómo que "¿eh?"?, ustedes ya están registrados en este lugar"

"…"

_Esto fue más rápido de lo que espere_

"bueno aquí está la ropa que necesitan"

_2 minutos después_

Shinichi salió, con un saco de color café fuerte, el saco está cerrado pero la parte de arriba se le notaba su camisa, llevaba unos pantalones de color gris, después Shiho salió con un vestido color rojo de falda larga, el color rojo esta por la parte del cuerpo y un poco hasta la mitad de la falda, las mangas y la otra mitad de color blanco

"les queda bien" dijo Cecile con una sonrisa, despues volteo hacia Kazuya "Kujo-kun ¿podrías enseñarle todo sobre la academia a ellos?"

"eh… si"

_5 minutos después_

Despues de reconocer algunos lugares de la Academia, llegaron a ver la biblioteca

"impresionante, una gran biblioteca" dijo Shinichi

"si, yo tambien me sorprendi cuando llegue aquí"

"¿podemos ver adentro?" dijo Shiho

"si"

Después se dirigieron a la biblioteca

_Dentro de la biblioteca_

Ellos vieron todo, los escalones que llevaban hasta arriba

"¿descubriste que hay arriba?"

"esto…"

"lo tomare como un no, asi que vere que hay arriba"

Empezó a caminar Shinichi, le gano la curiosidad a Shiho así que también le siguió

"esto… esperen"

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Shiho

"eh…"

"puedes hablar mientras sigo subiendo"

"eh… esto"

"esto tardara mucho… hay que correr" dijo Shiho

"si"

Después empezaron a correr, Kazuya los vio como corrian

"oh no… si la ven…"

Después empezó a correr, siguió asi como un laberinto de escaleras

"¡esperen! Ah… ah… ¡no creo que deban subir!"

Shinichi y Shiho lo ignoraban y seguían avanzado, ya casi llegaban, solo unas escaleras mas

"ah… ah…, ya casi" dijeron Shinichi y Shiho

Kazuya ya casi llegaba donde están ellos, Shinichi y Shiho empezaron a caminar, en uno de los escalones encontró algo Shinichi

_Un pelo… color rubio… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?... tendré la respuesta al ver lo que hay arriba_

Quedaban pocos escalones, Kazuya le quedan unos escalones para estar con ellos

_Maldita sea... legue tarde_ pensó Kazuya

Al llegar, su vista se ha vuelto luminosa pero poco a poco se acostumbraron y vieron lo que había, Shinichi y Shiho se impresionaron la cantidad de botánica que hay, Kazuya llego y vio por todas partes pero después se relajo, Shinichi vio la reacción de Kazuya

"¿pasa algo?"

"eh… no, nada"

Shinichi frunció el ceño, camino algo y piso algo, vio debajo y es una envoltura de un dulce, la agarro y pudo sentir que esta algo caliente

_Un pelo no puede quedar en este lugar, y además una envoltura de un dulce, además esta algo caliente, esto fue hace unos momentos que alguien lo tiro aquí, pero nadie bajo de las escaleras, debe haber alguien aquí_ pensó Shinichi

Después miro un mueble, debajo había dos puertas

_Lo encontré_

Se acerco al mueble y lo abrió, vio a una chica de pelo largo color rubio y un vestido color negro, su tamaño es pequeño, casi parece una muñeca te tamaño real, alado había dulces, unos ya abiertos y algunos no terminados de comer, Shinichi frunció el ceño, toco su cuello, después la saco del mueble, Kazuya se impresiono al ver a Shinichi agarrado de ella pero después se relajo rápido, Shiho volteo hacia Shinihi, Shinichi la dejo en el suelo

"¿una muñeca?"

Shinichi sonrió

"deja de fingir, eres una humana, te delato tu cabello, la envoltura que está tirado en el suelo y eso me guía a donde estas oculta, un montón de dulces, unos son del mismo color y marca que este, además tu temperatura es igual que el de un humano, una muñeca no tiene calor, y además, al cargarte, tienes un peso que una muñeca no puede tener, puedes engañar a los ojos pero al tacto y el peso"

Kazuya se impresiono, Shiho frunció el ceño y se acerco, toco el cuello y también la cargo

"es cierto, una muñeca no tiene temperatura y un gran peso"

Esa chica frunció el ceño y se paro tranquilamente, después lo vio

"¿Quién eres?" dijo con una voz fría

Shinichi sonrió

"Kudo Shinichi, detective"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	3. INTRO

**INTRO**

La chica frunció el ceño y se levanto, después lo vio

"¿Quién eres?" dijo con un todo frio

Shinichi sonrió

"Kudo Shinichi, Detective"

* * *

><p><em><span>Comenzando la canción, tono principal<span>_

La cámara se centra en la chica

Dividiendo la pantalla

La otra mitad esta Kudo Shinichi

En la línea separada hace una onda de electricidad

**名探偵コナン & GOSICK**  
><strong> -<strong>**ゴシック**

**探偵と灰色オオカミ**  
>(EL DETECTIVE Y<br>EL LOBO GRIS)

_itaike na MOOSHON_  
><em>(inocentes movimientos)<br>furikireru TENSHON  
>(extrema tensión)<br>igai, igai  
>ikeru mono ne<br>(fue lo mejor, mejor que pensé)_

el escenario es el tejado de la biblioteca, ahí hay dos personas, la chica hablando con Kazuya, parecen discutiendo, pero parece que la chica le gano a Kazuya ella sonrió y miro a la ventana, la vista se fija en las afueras y se muestra toda la academia con los, estudiantes, ella suspiro y tuvo un pensamiento de libertad

_kurikaesu mondou  
>(preguntas repetidas)<br>kotae nara muyou  
>(inútiles soluciones)<br>kirai, kirai shibaranai de  
>(no, no, no puedes obligarme)<em>

después paso otro pensamiento en ella, frunció el ceño, ella apretó mucho la pipa que tiene en sus manos, miro de nuevo en la ventana y la cámara se fijo en las afueras de la torre, y en el cielo se mostro un sujeto con pelo algo largo y su color algo rubio, se mostraba que tenia lentes, ese sujeto es Albert de Blois

_hitoribotchi no "botchi" wo osu no  
>(cambiare de "encendido" a "solo")<br>yamete, yoshite no mousou de  
>(bajo el engaño reluctancial)<em>

Kazuya miro la forma que esta la chica, el le pregunto si pasa algo, la chica solo volteo su cabeza de que no viera a Kazuya, Kazuya frunció un poco el ceño, después dijo algo y se fue la chica volteo hacia donde se fue y bajo un poco la cabeza y la levanto pero con pocas lagrimas, pero se mostraba valentía

_kaenai mono nado nai no desu  
>(se vende de todo en el mundo)<br>tenjite ie ba nanimono mo  
>(en otras palabras,)<br>nedan wo tsukete uru no desu  
>(todo tiene un precio y se vende)<br>sontoku no kanjou wa nai no  
>(los propetarios no puedes respetar y honrar)<em>

después en sus ojos pasaron sus recuerdos con Kazuya, en cómo se vieron por primera vez y como resolvió un caso, después se mostro una escena de muchas sombras y varias armas, mucha sangre había, victimas, debe ser por venganza o locura, después, ella frunció el ceño y se vio en su rostro que ella que terminaría con los asesinatos de todo el mundo, después se escucho un ruido, ella fue a revisar y vio a dos personas tiradas desnudas

_De nuevo el tono original_

esas personas son… Kudo Shinichi y Miyano Shiho, Después se muestra un reloj de números romanos que avanza hacia al Revés

_hon'nori to shoushou  
>(ligeramente un poco)<br>chiramise no honshou  
>(mostrare mi verdadero yo)<br>zurui, zurui kawaikunai  
>(astuto, astuto, esto no es lindo)<em>

se muestra que Shinichi y Shiho caen en un vórtice de tiempo, se muestra en cómo los años bajan y el reloj girando del lado contrario, cada año se mostraba una imagen hasta que… quedaron en un año atrapados, en la época de Kujo y esa chica

_sorenara ba koushiyou  
>(entonces, poco respecto a eso;)<br>zurumuke no honshou  
>(lo muy desnudo de mi)<br>kusai, kusai hashitanai wa  
>(esto apesta, apesta, tan lamentablemente)<em>

luego se muestra en un lugar de Sauville, se mostraba a todos los habitantes, comprando y vendiendo, todos felices, Shinichi y Shiho paseaban por Sauville viendo como es la época, después recordó como fue todo lo sucedido en que llegaron ahi, de que muchas personas saben sus verdaderas identidades

_machiagi sagashi no PEARUKKU  
>(encontrar diferencias entre una pareja similar)<br>are to kore to sore to dore  
>(aqui, allí, allá y en donde?"<em>

se mostro que Shinichi veía a Shiho, tambien se mostró que esa chica veía a Kazuya, después vieron el horizonte donde viajaba el viento

_akitara GAMU wo suteru you ni  
>(al igual que tirar un chicle sin sabor lejos)<br>aratana koi wo sagasu douri  
>(ellos razonablemente buscan otro romance)<br>PAZURU no dekoboko igai ni mo  
>(una pieza del rompecabezas de enclavamiento puede)<br>dare to demo hamaru you da  
>(encajar con mas piezas de lo que parece)<em>

después empezaron a ver los casos, Shinichi investigando la escena, la chica escuchando a Kazuya sobre el caso, se partió la mitad la imagen y el de la izquierdo esta la chica y el del lado derecho está la de Shincihi, en esa escena forman una sola cara, ellos hablan sobre el asesino y la forma en que lo hizo

_furishikiru ame no naka tomaru beki ikari wo sute  
>(en la fuerte lluvia, rechazando un ancla para detenerme)<br>jinsei wa "koukai" to iu na no funatabi da  
>(la vida es un viaje llamado "sentimiento")<em>

se mostro otra escena en que esa chica y Shiho tenían algo arriba y eso fue su libertad hacia al mundo otra escena en donde en las cabezas de Shinichi y Shiho aparece el "1924"

_Cambiando tono_

_saegiru mono wo ageru naraba_  
><em>(si menciono los obstáculos:)<br>kokoro to doutoku, houritsu ka  
>(la mente, la virtud, la legislación)<br>otakai kabe mo toumawari wo  
>(incluso si hay una gran muralla)<br>shita naraba hora  
>(basta con echar una rotonda y…)<em>

se mostro otra escena en que esta Shinichi y esa chica y el otro lado, se encuentran asesinos, ladrones y Albert de Blois, despues aparece que la chica esta siendo llevada por Albert al igual que Shiho, después en la parte de arriba aparece Shinichi y Kazuya intentando ayudarlas, ellas levantan las manos para agarrar las de ellos, después la escena se cambia como si cambian una pagina de un libro, y en la otra muestra a ellos 4

_"kon'nichiwa"  
>(hola)<em>

_"ai" towa nan zo to towarere ba  
>(si me preguntas qué es el amor,)<br>sore wa "watashi" to kotaeyou zo  
>(yo diria que es algo que pierdes o te dan)<br>hibiware shinikui dake nanode,  
>(es solo una difícil piedra rota)<br>DAIYA nado iranai no desu  
>(es por eso que no quiero un diamante)<em>

ellos veían los obstáculos que se enfrentaran en su camino, ellos no sentían miedo al verlos, poco a poco empezaron a caminar, después empezaron a correr y su camino se abrió con una ráfaga de luz. Después se mostro a Shinichi y esa chica en espalda con espalda el pelo de la chica volaba por el viento, Kazuya esta en el lado de esa chica, en la aprte de abajo mirando hacia arriba, Shiho esta en el lado de Shinichi en la misma posicion que Kazuya, arriba de ellos, esta Albert de Blois en el lado de esa chica, y arriba de Shinichi esa Gin, miembro de la organización negra

(imagen quedada)

_Tono original_

_Termino la canción_

* * *

><p>leer el capitulo tres por favor, La canción es de Hatsune Miku – 1925, y si podrían tener un poco de imaginación verán el intro como un anime… creo (ummm... no se puso como pense...)<p> 


	4. ¿Sospechoso Kujo?

**EL DETECTIVE Y EL LOBO GRIS  
><strong>**探偵と灰色オオカミ**

**CAPITULO 3: ¿KUJO SOSPECHOSO?**

La chica se quedo mirando a Shinichi

"¿Kudo… Shinichi?... ¿detective?"

"si, eso es"

Después la chica se rio

"oye, ¿Qué tiene de gracia?"

"no veo que seas un detective solo por resolver eso"

"ja, yo soy el mejor detective, eh podido resolver casos difíciles, y ¿tú que te crees para criticarme?"

La chica frunció el ceño

"yo pudo resolver un caso en unos minutos"

"ja, quien te crees ¿Sherlock Holmes?"

"eso pienso"

Después Shinichi se rio

"bien, es la segunda vez que alguien me desafía" después cruzo los brazos "si sucede un caso… ¿Qué tal un duelo? Para ver quién es el mejor detective"

La chica me sonrió

"me parece bien Kudo, me llamo Victorique de Blois"

"mucho gusto Victorique" dijo hincándose "espero, que tengas un buen duelo"

Ella sonrió "tienes espíritu para tener este duelo"

Kazuya y Shiho empezaron a enojarse

_¿¡cómo es posible que Kudo-san pudo sonreír muchas veces a Victorique! _Pensó Kazuya

_¿¡cómo es posible que esa chiquilla pudo hacer que Kudo-kun sonriera! _Pensó Shiho

Después Victorique vio hacia Kazuya

"Kujo"

"¿eh? ¿Qué sucede?"

"estoy aburrida, tráeme un caso"

Shinichi bajo la mirada que tapo sus ojos y tres barritas moradas alado de su cabeza moviéndose, al igual que Shiho

"oye, Victorique, Kujo no puede conseguir un caso así como así, solo es cuestión de esperar"

"¿eh? Eso me matara de aburrimiento, Kujo trae uno"

Kazuya solo bajo la cabeza

_¿Por qué a mí? _Pensó Kazuya

_26 minutos después (en la agencia de policía)_

Un sujeto de traje blanco, pelo rubio y un peinado raro apunto hacia Kazuya

"¡Kujo Kazuya! ¡estas arrestado por asesinato!"

Después la policía les puso unas esposas a Kazuya, el vio las esposas y reacciono

"¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!"

_De vuelta en la biblioteca (sala de botánica)_

Shinichi estaba sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro, al igual que Shiho y Victorique, Kazuya llego a la torre junto con ese sujeto del peinado extraño

"te queda bien, Kujo" dijo Victorique

"¡claro que no!"

Shinichi llego de nuevo en la reunión con el libro que leyó al igual que Shiho

"bueno, si Kujo está en sospechoso por algo ya tenemos nuestro duelo, Victorique" dijo Shinichi llegando

El sujeto del peinado se impacto al ver a Shinichi y Shiho

"¿¡q-quienes son ustedes!"

"ella se llama Miyano Shiho" dijo apuntando a Shiho

"gusto en conocerlo"

"yo soy Kudo Shinichi, detective"

"¿detective?"

"si"

"ja, ¿Por qué te crees detective?"

"otro mas… bien ¿Quién es usted?"

El sujeto sonrió

"soy el inspector Grevil"

"¿huh? Inspector"

"si"

"bien, dime los hechos Kujo"

"eh… si, esta mañana, cuando me dijiste que buscara un caso, Sophie-san, la encargada del dormitorio, me dijo que fuera de compras…"

_Flashback_

Kazuya caminaba tranquilo, viendo la lista de compras

"500 gramos de queso ricotta, un kilo de jamón… las mujeres de este país son muy exigentes, Shophie-san y Victorique… honestamente, ¿Cómo me hice el amigo de una chica tan extraña?, pero solo estoy comenzando… puede que encuentre a la chica de mis sueños. Vaya ¿Qué estoy pensando?"

_¡pero si lo hiciera, ella…_

Se muestra el color de un pelo

…_seria rubia! Un deslumbrante color de pelo que no se encuentra en mi país_

"Ahora que lo pienso, Victorique es rubia"

Después se escucho el ruido de una moto_, _Kazuya volteo a ver un motociclista dirigiéndose a su dirección pero, no dio vuelta y choco en el muro y su cuerpo salió volando, Kazuya se quedo impresionado ante el accidente pero, la cabeza del motociclista se separó, Kazuya se quedo quieto viendo como la cabeza se caía

_Fin del flashback_

"y cuando fui a reportárselo al inspector…" vio las esposas "¡hice un gran alboroto diciendo que tu fuiste la que resolvió misterio de Queen Berry, hasta que finalmente me trajo aquí!"

Shinichi frunció el ceño

_Queen Berry, eh oído hablar de ese barco, me han contando historias sobre que había asesinatos en ese barco que jamás pudo encontrar la policía… si es que la historia sea cierto, pero bueno, si esa chica pudo resolver sobre el barco entonces tendré que ser muy atento en este caso_

"¿de que estas hablando?" dijo Grevil " te hice un favor especial gracias a la bondad de mi corazón, de todas formas, es imposible para el conductor de una motocicleta que pierda la cabeza mientras esta volando en el aire, por eso, el asesinato obviamente ocurrió luego de que la motocicleta se detuvo" después apunto a Kazuya " ¡y tú fuiste el único en la escena del crimen!"

"es cierto pero…"

"¡mira!" saco de la bolsa un aro de alambre "esto estuvo envuelto alrededor de un árbol cerca de la escena del crimen, hasta hay marcas de sangre de la victima, no pretendo conocer todas las respuestas… pero tu hiciste algo como esto, ¿no es asi? ¡haz que todo sea más fácil y confiesa, ardilla bebe sediento de sangre!"

"¡te lo digo, no hice na…!"

Despues se escucho el ruido de un libro cerrándose, todos voltearon hacia el sonido y vio que lo provoco Shinichi

"maldición, y yo que pensé que pudo resolverlo muy fácilmente"

_El ya… _pensó Victorique

"¿lo has resolvidó?"

"dime inspector… ¿Cómo puedes decapitar a un motociclista estando en pie?"

"bueno pues…." Después Grevil lo entendió "es imposible…"

"como vera, ninguna persona puede decapitar a una persona de lejos, además solo se encontró el arma homicida como el alambra y su sangre, además, Kujo no tiene razones de matar esa persona, ni siquiera la conoce, viendo lo del alambre que fue colocado en arboles eso puede explicar el corte en la cabeza, como el alambre no puede ser visible muy fácilmente, la victima debió correr demasiado rápido, asi que no se podía ver nada, y como el alabre esta colocado ahí, la velocidad hace el resto en cortar la cabeza"

"eh…"

_Impresionante deducción_

Despues Grevil le quito las esposas

"Gracias Kudo–san" despues volteo hacia Victorique "pero…"

Despues la puerta se cerro

"Grevil" dijo Victorique y Shinichi

Ellos se vieron así mismo pero después se concentraron

"la culpable es una chica rubia"

"¿Qué?"

"uno de sus dedos esta herido, revisa en hospitales"

"¡E-ESPERA! ¿¡Q-QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!"

Despues Victorique y Shinichi se fueron de la zona de vista del ascensor

"bueno, eso demuestra que si soy un detective ¿no? Victorique" dijo con una sonrisa Shinichi

Elloa volteo y dio un suspiro

"debo aceptarlo"

"¿y bien?"

"¿Qué?"

"explica lo del dedo herido y la culpable"

"¿eh? ¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo? Tu ya lo sabes ¿no?"

"si, si se por que pero…" despues volteo hacia Kujo "debes decirlo a tu amigo ¿no?" despues sonrio "celosa"

Despues ella se impresiono

"¿¡Q-Q- QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS!"

"ohh… entonces por que gritas, una persona si no le interesa entonces no debe gritar"

Victorique empezó a enojarse

"¡CALLATE!"

"bueno, bueno"

Despues Kazuya llego

"¿pasa algo?" dijo Kazuya

Victorique bajo la vista

"vamos, quiero ver la que se cree Sherlock Holmes"

Ella levanto la vista

"bien, te demostrare mi manantial rebosante de sabiduría"

Shinichi sonrió y se sentó

"eto… ¿sucede algo?"

"si conozco algo de ti Kujo, diría que estas cofundido de que por que el criminal y por que la herida ¿no?"

El asistió

"bien, aquí esta, ella te lo explicara"

"Victorique…"

Ella se puso su pipa

"piénsalo, ¿Por qué el criminal se tomaría tanto trabajo de usar este método tan elaborado?"

"no se…"

"ella tenía miedo de la víctima, el criminal es una mujer o una infante, ella era inferior en tamaño comparada con la víctima y por eso escogió este método"

"¿y por qué un dedo herido?"

"había manchas de sangre al otro lado del alambre, lo más probable es que no sea de la víctima, cuando alisto el alambre o cuando estaba acerca de sacarlo, ella probablemente se corto un dedo, ella escapo sin quitarlo porque estabas ahí"

"¿pero dijiste que era una chica rubia?"

"tiene que ver de tus vergonzosas fantasías"

Kazuya se le sonrojo el rostro

"los humanos son criaturas visuales, reaccionan al estimulo que los ojos pueden ver ¿entiendes?"

"s-si"

"entonces ¿Por qué tu, de todas las personas, sentiste lujuria mientras caminabas esta mañana y comienzas a fantasear de manera tonta?"

"¡N-No lo llames lujuria!"

_Jeje… si se lo toma enserio _pensó Shinichi

Victorique se quedo callada pero prosigio

"viste una chica rubia con una esquina de tu ojo"

"¿eh?"

"eso lo unió a tu fantaseo, inconscientemente viste a la asesina"

"¿vi a la asesina? ¿y era rubia? ¿pero por que haría algo como eso?

Shinichi sonrio

_Me sorprende, sabe al igual que yo… pero en verdad, se toma muy enserio en fantasías y eso jeje…_

Después bostezo Victorique

"ahora estoy aburrida de nuevo, si me vas a traer rompecabezas, pido que sean casos con mayor dificultad"

_Oi oi, ¿en verdad quieres un caso difícil? Entonces ponte en mi época e investiga sobre la organización_

"bueno, veo que si tienes talento de ser detective, ya vimos que ambos somos detectives, así que… me iré, ja ne"

Despues Shinichi se fue, Shiho la siguió

"ahh… bueno, ¿desconfías de el?"

"no… además… sería bueno si estuviera otro detective aquí, pero hablando en serio, quiero un pago"

"¿un pago?"

"algo que no sea aburrido"

"no entiendo lo que quieres decir, arrestaron a tu amigo y tu… ¿a pura casualidad, estas enojada que te haya comparado con la chica de mi imaginación?"

Victorique se impresiono

"suficiente, sal de aquí de inmediato"

Kazuya empezó a irse

"es por eso que no quería decirte"

"silencio, perturbas mi lectura ¡fuera!"

Kazuya volteo hacia a ella

"¡dije que te vayas!"

"bien, si quieres que me vaya me iré, gracias por nada"

Victorique se quedo ahí

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

hola a todos! peron si tarde demasiado, me tocaron examenes y pues no me cocentre mucho en las historias, tambien estuve pensando en nuevas historias y en el intro de este crossover, pero ahi critican el intro, si me salio mal o me salio bien o recomendaciones jeje, bueno espero que disfrutaron el capitulo, como veran la cancion es de Hatsune Miku - 1925 si quieren escucharlo, veanlo en youtube, en el video donde dice "1925 - hatsune miku [traduccion]" si quieren verlo en sub español, si no pss... solo pongale normal jeje, espero que tengan un gran día, Ja ne, cuidense!


	5. ¿quienes son realmente?

**EL DETECTIVE Y EL LOBO GRIS  
><strong>**探偵と灰色オオカ****ミ**

**CAPITULO 4: ¿QUIENES SON REALMENTE?**

Después de que Kazuya fue liberado de sospechoso por un caso, Kazuya deicidio irse despues de una discusión con Victorique, el fue hacia el comedor

_Comedor_

Cuando llego, se encontró a Shinichi y a Shiho, ellos están comiendo

_Bueno, al menos todo término _pensó Kazuya

El se unió a ellos

"y bien… ¿Qué sucedió?" dijo Shinichi cuando vio a Kazuya sentarse

"¿de qué?"

"ya sabes, después de que me fui ¿hicieron algo interesante?"

Kazuya dio un suspiro

"solo discutimos, eso es todo"

"ya veo"

"¿te gusta verdad?" dijo Shiho

Kazuya se sonrojo

"p-po-¿¡por qué preguntas Miyano-san!"

"lo pude notar como Kudo-kun hizo un desafío con esa chica, si lo pienso bien… tu pensabas en celos y…"

"¡para por favor!"

"entonces dices que si te gusta… y eso que lo hice de broma"

"¡eh!"

Después bajo la cabeza

_No lo puedo creer_

"bueno te guste o no, ¿me puedes decir que paso haya arriba?"

"bueno pues…"

"lo lamento Kujo-kun" dijo una señora, pelo rojo "todo lo que hago es como usarte chico de los recados"

"oh, no hay problema"

Después esa mujer volteo hacia Shinichi y Shiho

"¿así que ustedes son amigos de Kujo-kun?"

"eh… si, más o menos, perdón si no me presente, yo soy Kudo Shinichi, ella es Miyano Shiho"

"mucho gusto en conocerla eh…"

"soy Sophie"

"mucho gusto conocerla, Sophie-san"

"muchas gracias… bueno…."

Después les dio tres platillos, tenía una buena presentación y también apetitoso

"un pequeño extra" dijo con una sonrisa y después se retiro

Después Kazuya vio el periódico y…

"¿¡QUE!"

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Shinichi

"¡mira!"

Kazuya le dio el periódico, Shinichi lo leyó y se rio un poco

_No importa si estoy en otro lugar o lejos de Kogoro o Sonoko, me robaron también aquí mi crédito jeje _pensó Shinichi

"no hay problema, ya me acostumbre"

"¿acostumbrarte?"

"si, cuando yo era…"

"¿eras quien?"

"eh… a cuando estaba en donde vivo, resolvió problemas y me robaban el creído jeje"

"entiendo"

"bueno, resolvimos el caso pero… el culpable no da motivo… de eso se encargara la policía"

_En clase_

Se escucharon rumores en el salón

"¡primero el barco fantasma, ahora el jinete sin cabeza! ¡a donde va, siempre hay un cadáver esperándolo!"

"¡realmente es el segador oscuro que viene en la primavera!"

Kazuya tomo un suspiro

"¡escuche que estos días está visitando al hada dorada de la biblioteca!"

"¿en serio?"

_¿hada dorada de la biblioteca?_

Después volteo hacia atrás

_Flashback_

Kazuya y Cecile estaban hablando, Kazuya le hablo sobre una chica que estaba arriba de la biblioteca

"¡ah, ella es Victorique!"

"¿Victorique?"

"ella va en la misma clase que tu pero falta clases, ¿no viste el asiento vacío?"

_Fin del flashback_

_Ellos se refieren…_

Kazuya se quedo pensando

_Afuera de clases_

Cecile, Shinichi y Shiho ya casi llegaban a la clase

"bueno… nuestro primera vez que aprendo desde lejos de mi casa" dijo Shinichi

"dirás la tuya, ya que yo estudie en los Estados Unidos

"jeje"

"¡esperen! Falta una persona" dijo Cecile

"¿una persona?"

Después se escucharon pasos y se vio una persona de piel pálida, su cabello corto y rubio

"ya estoy aquí" dijo esa chica

"bien ahora de presentarlos"

Ellos asistieron, después esa chica miro a Shinichi y a Shiho

"mucho gusto en conocerlos, me llamo…"

_Dentro del salón_

"¡buenos días!" dijo Cecile

Seguido de ella, están Shinichi, Shiho y esa chica

"¡en esta adorable mañana, se nos unen tres nuevos amigos!, primero les presento a Kudo Shinichi, un estudiante de intercambio de Japón"

"mucho gusto"

"la siguiente, les presento a Miyano Shiho, también una estudiante te intercambio de Japón"

"gusto en conocerlos"

"y la última persona, les presento a Avril Bradley, una estudiante de intercambio que viene desde Inglaterra, por favor, sean buenos con ellos ¿bien?"

"un placer conocerlos"

"y en cuanto sus asientos... ¡ah! Creo que esos dos están vacios, pueden sentarse ahí Kudo-kun y Miyano-san"

"si"

Después ellos se sentaron en ese lugar

"y para ti Avril… ¡ah! Kujo-kun, el que esta alado tuyo esta vacio ¿verdad?"

"¿eh?... uh… ¡sí!"

"Kujo también es un estudiante de intercambio"

"¿en serio?"

Después Cecile volteo hacia Kazuya, guiñándole el ojo

_¡esta es tu oportunidad para hacer una nueva amiga, ve por ella! _Pensó Cecile

"jeje"

Ella se sentó, pero su mochila se cayó, ella intento recogerla pero Kazuya le ayudo

"aquí tienes"

"gracias"

El sonrió, pero vio la mano derecha de Avril y noto que esta vendado

"¿sucede algo?" dijo Avril interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Kazuya

"uh, nada"

Después el volteo hacia el pizarrón

_¿en que estaba pensando? La criminal ha sido atrapada… _pensó Kazuya

Shinichi frunció el ceño

_Algo le paso en la mente…_

_Terminando clases_

Después todas las chicas corrieron hacia Shinichi

"¿vienes de Japón?"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"¿en qué dormitorio dormirás?"

"¿tienes novia?"

"¿sales conmigo?"

_Eh… jeje… aun sigo siendo apuesto_

Shiho solo veía Shinichi, y después dio un suspiro

_Ese idiota…_

Kazuya vio la reacción de Shiho

_MIyano-san…acaso tu… _pensó Kazuya

Después un chico se acerco a Shiho

"y ¿bien? ¿quieres andas conmigo?"

"no"

"¿eh? ¿Por qué?"

"no eres de mi tipo"

"ya sal de aquí, ella no te quiere, pero a mi si ¿verdad?"

"no"

"eh…"

Kazuya casi se ríe

_Parece que ella es fría cuando le hablan diferente persona _pensó Kazuya

"¡Bradley-san, almorcemos juntas!" dijo una chica, junto con sus otras amigas

"¡pueden llamarme Avril!"

"Avril-san ¿quieres que te enseñe la academia?" pregunto otra chica

"¡oh, cuéntanos sobre Inglaterra!" dijo otra chica

Kazuya vio a Avril

_Jamás me preguntaron sobre mi país o me ofrecieron enseñarme la escuela…_

Dio un suspiro

"¿Kujo-kun?" dijo Avril "eres Kujo Kazuya... ¿verdad?"

"si… estas en lo correcto"

"como estudiante de intercambio, ¿puedes mostrarme las cosas de aquí?"

"bueno, pero…"

Después las chicas hablaron

"A-Avril-san"

"e-el es…" dijo un chico

"por mí no hay problema, pero…"

"Todos los de esta escuela aman las historias de fantasmas, ¿no?"

"¿huh?"

Después Avril se levanto y se dirigió hacia Kazuya

" "el fantasma el almacén abandonado" "la maldición de la 13va escalera" "el hada de la biblioteca"…. "el segador oscuro que viene en la primavera" me darás un tour ¿no?"

"¿eh? Uh, claro"

_Tiempo después_

Afuera de los salones de clases, en el jardín, Kazuya y Avril están sentados

"entonces es por eso que te llaman el Segador Oscuro"

"no es nada gracioso"

"lo siento, pero todos realmente creen en eso, ¿uh?, dime ¿conoces esta? "La maldición de la 13va escalera""

"no, jamás la escuche…"

"en realidad se llama "la 13va escalera al cielo" pero como escuche, hace mucho tiempo, había un profesor que se ahorco en una escalera, desde el 13vo escalón, supuestamente, desde esa entonces, si alguien se para ahí, será arrastrado a la otra vida… "

"jeje"

"claro, no hay tal cosa como fantasmas, pero es interesante sin duda alguna, esta escuela puede tener algunas dignas aventuras" después se levanto

"¿aventuras?"

"mi abuelo era un aventurero ¿no escuchaste de Lord Bradley? El viajo por África en un automóvil, cruzo en atlántico en un globo, ese tipo de cosas…"

"quizás pude oír de el antes…"

"sin embargo, al final, el y su globo desaparecieron en algún sitio, mi sueño es convertirme en una aventurera como mi abuelo… … … ¡así que iniciemos de inmediato una aventura! ¿no me vas a dar un gran paseo?"

_Algo de tiempo después_

"lo siento por hacerte perder tu tiempo conmigo"

"no es que tenga otros planes…"

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo amputando a la torre

"oh, la biblioteca"

_Me pregunto si ella está leyendo un libro en estos momentos…_

Después vio a Avril

_Las dos son chicas, pero no podrían ser mas diferentes, después de todo, Victorique es déspota y exaltada_

Vio de nuevo a la torre

… _misteriosa Victorique, sin mencionar a la peligrosa Victorique _

_Flashback_

Victorique estaba hablando

"Mi madre y una amiga suya eran vistas como una figura peligrosa para el gobierno, fui aislada al interior de la mansión Blois y crecí allí, incluso después de entrara a la academia pero… jamás pude conocer a la amiga de mi mamá, ni siquiera su apellido…"

_Fin del flashback_

_¿debería subir con ella? ¿pero que es algo "no aburrido"…?_

"¿Kujo-kun?"

Kazuya respondió y vio la cara de Avril más cerca de lo esperado y se asusto

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡n-nada!"

"¿recién estabas pensando en una chica?"

Kazuya se sonrojo

"¡n-no!"

Después Avril le agarro del brazo

"¡vamos por ahí!"

"eh... si"

Y lo llevo por otro camino

_Rubia… mi chica soñada_

El bajo la cabeza y vio la herida

"tu herida… ¿Qué paso?"

"¿eh?"

Después se alejo un poco de Kazuya, pero cambio algo de ella

"nada en realidad" dijo con una voz completamente diferente "solo me cai"

Shinichi siguió a Avril en todo el camino

_¿Qué es lo que sucede con ella? Cambio de humor _pensó Shinichi

"¡haaaaa!"

Se escucho un grito, Shinichi, Kazuya y Avril voltearon y vieron a Cecile

"¡Kujo-kun! ¡Avril-san! ¿están paseando juntos?"

"si. Kujo-kun me está dando un paseo por la Academia

"mmm… ¡hay!" grito Kazuya cuando Cecile le dio un golpe fuerte por la espalda "¿¡p-para que fue eso!"

"¡toma!"

"¡ha!"

"¡toma!

"¡sensei!"

"¡toma!"

"¡basta! ¡hablo en serio!... hay… "

"¡bueno! ¡ya que los dos están tan de amigos, tengo un favor que pedirles!"

"eh… si" dijeron ellos dos

Después siguieron a Cecile, después que se fueron Shinichi salió de su escondite

_Cuando llego Cecile-san, cambio de nuevo de humor ¿Qué sucede con esta chica? Además… ¿Qué hay de su herida?... podría ser que ella… no, no lo creo, pero seguiré investigando_

El siguió a ellos dos

_Cementerio de la academia_

"el cuidador falleció, tengo que preparar el funeral, ¿así que podrían ayudarme?"

Dos sujetos abrían una puerta enorme, Shinichi veía por el cementerio

_Bien, esta es mi oportunidad, si camino normalmente como visitando el lugar, estaré tranquilo y no sospecharan, bien, ¡aquí voy!"_

Shinichi camino hacia donde están los demás

"sensei, también necesita mi ayuda"

"¿Kudo-kun? ¡claro que sí!"

Shinichi se acerco a la puerta, se fijo en la herida y vio que toda la parte de la mano esta vendada, el dedo índice solo esta vendado un poco y los otros dedos nada, el frunció el ceño

_Ella no es la culpable del caso de motociclista, se tenía herida con ese alambre no tendría que estar vendado mucho, pero tampoco no me libera de sospecha, una caída no puede ser tan grave, ¿Quién eres realmente Avri?"_

Shinichi se acero a la puerta junto con los dos hombres, abrieron el candado, Shinichi agarro las dos manijas, el otro hombre agarro la de la izquierda y el otro de la derecha

"uno, dos…"

Y jalaron con todas sus fuerzas

"parece que esta oxidada" dijo Avril

"eso es porque la última vez que se uso fue hace ocho años" dijo Cecile

"ayudare" dijo Kazuya

"muy agradecido muchacho" dijo un señor

Shinichi agarro el del lado izquierdo, y Kazuya el de lado derecho

"uno, dos…"

Y jalaron con sus fuerzas y la puerta casi se abría

"ya casi…"

La puerta seguía abriéndose, al quedar algo abierta, un cuerpo ya podrido y un traje de la era medieval, cayó hacia el suelo, Kazuya y Shinichi quedaron impresionados, ellos vieron el ramo que tenía en su pecho, después Cecile se derrumbo hacia el suelo

"¡Cecile-sensei!" grito Kazuya, se acerco a ella y también Shinichi

Avril vio la puerta

"¡sensei! ¿¡está bien! ¡Cecile-sensei, por favor despierta!"

"¡l-llamare a la policía!" dijo un señor

"¡y-yo también!" dijo el otro hombre

"¡por favor!" dijo Kazuya, después volteo hacia la posición de Avril y no está "¡Avril!"

Shinichi vio que ella bajaba, el se acerco a la puerta y vio que Avril tenía un libro en sus manos, el frunció el ceño

_¿Ella tiene que ver con este caso?_

Kazuya también se acerco y vio lo mismo que Shinichi

_Tiempo después_

Llego la policía, todos los estudiantes vieron el caso, aun diciendo sobre el segador oscuro, Grevil y Shinichi se quedaron en la escena del crimen, ellos veían el cuerpo, después el decidió entrar hacia la puerta

_¿Por qué Avirl agarraría ese libro? Aun así, no dejare de investigarla_

_Biblioteca, jardín botánico_

"ohh… así que esta es mi compensación…" dijo Victorique viendo un paquete

Ella lo abrió y encontró cono una barrita, ella miro confuso y empezó a olerlo

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"

"se llama "kaminari-okoshi""

Ella intento darle una mordida pero se impresiono e hizo una mordida fuerte, después arrancándolo de un pedazo y comiéndolo

"es demasiado solido, Kujo, ¿encuentras delicioso esto?"

"¡eso no importa, estoy aquí por Avril! ¿Qué diablos era ese libro?, y cuando le pregunte por su herida, ella actuó extraño"

"el caso de ese motociclista ya a sido resuelto, ¿no?"

"pero algo me preocupa…"

"de todos modos, me dijiste que en el momento que se abrió la puerta, un cadáver venia cayendo lo cual significa que la última vez que la puerta fue cerrada, una persona todavía estaba viva adentro. El estaba encerrado dentro y uso su último respiro para buscar ayuda"

"Cecile-sensei dijo que la última vez que la cripta fue usada fue hace ocho años. Entonces es cuando…"

Se escucho un ruido de que llego un elevador y ahí fue Grevil

"¡ohhhh, si estás aquí, ardilla bebe!"

"¿q-quieres algo de mí?"

"una palabra, si… ejem. Es sobre el caso del caballero momificado…" después vio a Victorique "el cadáver ha sido identificado, parece que era un joven llamado Maxim. Se había graduado en la academia, pero todas las primaveras, el regresaba sin que nadie lo notara, se quedaba un rato, y luego seguía su camino. Para todos, el era u excéntrico. Los rumores de estafa, chantaje y robo lo seguían a todas partes. Y entonces, en la navidad de hace ocho años, parece que el desapareció repentinamente, pero… ¿el estaba encerrado ahí? Nadie había abierto la puerta de esa cripta desde hace ocho años, cuando un estudiante, Mallie Marl, sucumbió por una enfermedad. Antes de eso, la llave de la cripta pareció ser robada, pero una nueva cerradura fue instalada y la nueva llave fue puesta bajo custodia. Cuando Millie Marl fue ingresada, Maxim no estaba ahí por supuesto ¿¡entonces, cuando y como el entro ahí! ¿¡por qué estaba vestido como un caballero! ¿¡cual es el significado del ramo sobre su pecho! ¿¡qué significa todo esto! ¿¡eh!" dijo dirigiéndose a Kazuya

"no me preguntes… ¡oye, Victorique!"

"pues bien, esto es algo para ser masticado… ¿Qué tipo de flores tenia?"

"¿eh?"

"¿Qué maldito tipo de flores adornaba en su pecho?"

"ejem. Yo digo prímula"

"¿has pensando en algo?" dijo Kazuya

"no, necesito… una pieza más. Ustedes dos vayan a la cripta y asegúrense que no falte un cadáver"

"¡ya he resuelto eso!" dijo Shinichi camino y llegando hacia el jardín

"¿de qué hablas?"

"he revisado la cripta, falta un cuerpo"

"¡oye espera! ¿tú qué haces viendo la escena del crimen!" dijo Grevil

"recuerda que soy detective, le he resuelto un caso, así que mínimo puedo investigar un poco la escena del crimen"

"¿pero como estas seguro de eso?"

"si quieren vayan a investigar"

"¡y lo haremos! ¡bebe ardilla! ¡vamos!"

"espera... pero ¿Por qué?"

_Afuera de la biblioteca, minutos después_

"¡por el amor de dios! ¿¡en el nombre de dios, que está pasando aquí! Primero un cadáver, después ese muchacho entrometido y ahora dos cadáveres…"

Kazuya y Grevil regresaban hacia la biblioteca, pero Kazuya vio a Avril saliendo de la biblioteca

_Adentro de la biblioteca_

"si todo ya esta explicado entonces… Millie Marl, quien murió hace ocho años…" dijo Victorique

"ella es a quien asesino Maxim" dijo Shinichi

"¿¡Q-que están…" dijo Grevil, después se dirigió a Kazuya "que están diciendo! ¡al momento de su funeral, ella ya estaba muerta!"

"s-si… ¿Victorique?"

"este asesinato fue cometido por este difunto. Millie eligió a Maxim para que la acompañara en su viaje al "otro mundo". Ya saben, un caballero sirve y sigue a un caballero a un noble donde sea" dijo Victorique

"¿entonces donde consiguió el vestuario?"

"el atuendo de caballero medieval" dijo Shinichi

"la llave robada"

"un cadáver perdido"

"las piezas del Caos están todas aquí/ todas las pistas están aquí" dijo Victorique y Shinichi "ahora se los mostrare a ustedes"

"Millie Marl puso a Maxim dormir con un somnífero" dijo Shinichi

"luego lo vistió con un uniforme de caballero" dijo Victorique

"después de eso, ella uso la llave que robo para entrara en la cripta"

"intercambiando un antiguo cadáver de una de las mesas con Maxim"

"lo puso cerca del fondo de la cripta para que el sepulturero no se diera cuenta"

"y entonces murió"

"ella lo hizo todo sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en este mundo"

"pero… ¿Por qué haría eso?" dijo Kazuya, despues volteo y vio que Inspector se iba

"¡ah! ¡inspector! ¡le debes dar gracias a Victorique y a Kudo-san!"

"¿importa lo que están conversando?" dijo Grevil "tan solo vine a interrogarte, como testigo del evento, al igual que ese chico"

"¿Qué…?" dijeron ellos dos

Grevil fue al elevador y cerró la puerta

"Grevil" dijo Victorique "acerca de la razón de su crimen… investiga la relación entre ellos dos, primula en el lenguaje de las flores… significa tu y yo hasta la eternidad. Así de profundos y fuertes son los sentimientos de una mujer" dijeron Shinchi y Victorique

Grevil miro con el ceño fruncido

"¿un detective y un lobo gris me lo dice?"

Shinichi frunció el ceño y miro a Victorique

_¿Lobo gris? ¿Qué se refiere Grevil? Este año todo está lleno de misterios_

"¿Qué, intentan quedarse más tiempo?

Shinichi se quedo callado

"¡sí! ¡no hemos hablado sobre el libro de Avril todavía!

"esto se ha vuelto algo aburrido"

"¡entonces devuélveme mi kaminari-okoshi!"

"mi más grande enemigo es el aburrimiento, pero mi segundo gran enemigo es la confusión. Como veo que llevas contigo a mi mas grande enemigo, tu eres mi segundo gran enemigo, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kudo?"

"yo solo estoy aquí un dia y ni siquiera conozco un poco sobre Sauville y de sus leyendas"

Después Kazuya apretó su puño

"Avril estaba en la biblioteca"

"¿eh?" dijeron Shinichi y Victorique

"ella se veía rara, al igual que antes. Pero quiero creer en ella… ¡es por eso que quiero saber la verdad!"

Después Victorique empezó a correr

"Victorique, ¿A dónde vas?" y empezó a seguirla, al igual que Shinichi

"¡libros! ¡libros! ¡libros! ¡estoy diciendo que le daré salvación a tu atormentada alma! ¡se agradecido!"

"¿¡pero a dónde vas! ¡ten cuidado! ¡si resbalas, será una gran caída! ¡Victorique!"

_El Hada Dorada_ pensó Kazuya

_El lobo gris _pensó Shinichi

_Victorique/Blois ¿Quién eres realmente? _Pensaron Shinichi y Kazuya

_Afuera de la torre_

Avril se estaba amarrando su vendado, Shiho veía su actitud

_¿Quién eres?_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

HOLA! Perdón si no subí capítulos, tengo un poco de pleitos por aquí que tengo que arreglar, y además, este él es capítulo más largo que hecho de todas mis historias, bueno disfruten la historia y comenten


	6. INFORMACION

Bueno… buenos días/tardes/noches depende en que momento están leyendo esto, bueno… se que paso demasiaaaaado tiempo que no eh escrito, pero eso no significara que ya no lo volveré hacer, claro q no, seguire escribiendo, solo que no tengo mucho tiempo y ando corrigiendo algún capitulo por ahí , eh visto algunos comentarios o incluso seguidores de las historia y en verdad… estoy muy feliz de que les interese mis historias, aunque los escribir cuanto tenia como 13 o 12 . ahora tengo 16 y pienso modificar las historias que están en desarrollo, pero aun asi, gracias por sus comentarios n.n, y bueno… no podre dar fechas exactas de cuando subiré un capitulo de "Hidan rejuvenecida", "El detective y el lobo gris", "el amor de una fan" o "evangelion 4.0" pero tratare de organizarme y pues… supongo que el de evangelion subiré mas tarde lamentablemente, debo volver a leer el manga y buscar información para darle un buen enfoque a la historia , pero si un lector por ahí le gustaría ayudarme en darme consejos o mostrarme sus ideas (esto cuenta también para las demás historias en desarrollo) pueden mandarme un e-mail en este correo (si es que se logre ver -n-)

miyano (guion bajo) ritsune (arroba) (punto c o m)

(espero que si lo logren entender ) en estos momentos tratare de adelantar el de "el detective y el lobo gris" asi que nos vemos en otro capitulo n.n


End file.
